Mario and Daisy
by kremlinmirrors
Summary: A story I wrote a while ago. I need to go and read it and figure out what it was about......not completed.


"Mar-iiiii-ohhh!" Peach yelled. "Wait up!"  
  
She ran after him, panting and holding up the hem of her bubble-gum pink dress.  
  
"Mario! You said you'd wait for me..."  
  
Peach groaned as Mario scored another goal on her team-mate, Toad. She had agreed to play Mario and his brother in a soccer game if he took her out that evening. What a mistake.  
  
"Mario...groan" "C'mon, peach, it's just a game." "Yeah, but you always win!!"  
  
Mario threw the soccer ball into Peach's face. She almost caught it. Unfortunately, it hit her in the nose and bounced off into the moat of the palace.  
  
"See what you did now?!"  
  
Peach was about to order Mario to go and fetch the ball when it came careening back at her. Mario ran over and peered down into the moat. Daisy smiled and waved as she swam back to shore. Her dress was soaked, but she didn't seem to care.  
  
"It seems that nobody invited me." Daisy smirked playfully.  
  
"Well. Look who arrives in the nick of time."  
  
Peach walked over and grinned at Daisy.  
  
"We were just finishing up. I have to get ready for my date tonight." "Oh. Date? Who is it this time? Gary Goomba?" "What?! Are you kidding? I'm going with Mario down to the lake." "Ah...going to watch the fireworks?" "Sort of." Peach said stiffly. "Well, I guess I'll go find something else to do. See ya!"  
  
Daisy blew a kiss to Mario as she skipped off to the palace. Peach fumed angrily.  
  
"How dare she blow kisses to..." "Peach!" "Oh, yes, Mario?" "Are you getting ready?" "Um, I guess so."  
  
Peach waited anxiously. It was coming, she knew it.  
  
"Want me to come help you pick out an outfit?"  
  
Peach broke out into a full-out grin (think Ayeka dreaming about Tenchi).  
  
"All right! Lets go, then!!"  
  
Daisy ran up to the roof of the palace, her wet dress leaving a trail through the halls. As she reached the top, Daisy slowed down and sighed thankfully.  
  
"Ahhh. Much better."  
  
Daisy plopped down into one of the bomb-omb cannons that sat on the rooftop. Nobody except her knew, but this particular cannon had a trap door in the bottom. That, of course, was because it was the entrance to Daisy's room. No one would see the trap door unless they were brought in by Daisy.  
  
Inside Daisy's room was a large, fluffy, four-poster bed, a hammock, a television, a computer, a desk, a vanity table (a lot smaller than Peach's) and a large spa-looking hole. The hole, situated in the center of Daisy's room, was actually a tar pit. It was originally built as a bath equivalent. It was a lot better hygienically. An hour in the pit, a rinse off in the shower. Scientifically proven to nourish the skin.  
  
Daisy, however, had not used it in months. And the last time, Daisy had tried to drown one of Bowser's kids in it. Now it sat covered with a plank of wood and a black sheet of tarp.  
  
Beneath the tar pit was another small trap door. This one was under lock and key. Underneath that was a small bathroom-sized storage room. An array of swords, bows, arrows, and daggers lined the walls. Just in case.  
  
"Hmm. What should I do today?" Daisy asked out loud. She flipped through a pile of papers on her desk, and then scanned the shelf for an interesting book. Nothing suitable.  
  
Daisy didn't get it. Mario had once been her savior. Now, whenever she tried to ask him on a date, or to go waterskiiing, he always said he had something else planned. Most of the time, that consisted of listening to Peach blabber on about her new makeup. What was with him?  
  
Whatever. Daisy needed something to do. Desperately. She decided to wander through the palace. Maybe something would come to her there.  
  
Daisy opened a door next to her vanity. Most of the time it was a closet, but she'd changed the setting today. At this hour, the door lead to a long steel chute. To be exact, a laundry chute. Daisy jumped in.  
  
"Whoooooheeee!"  
  
Daisy slid, turned, and twisted down the laundry chute. Coming to a marked X on the wall, Daisy flipped up a steel flap and was directed down a separate path. Soon enough, she shot into the air and landed on her back in the First Floor lobby.  
  
"Ooooof."  
  
One of the toadstools ran over and helped Daisy to her feet.  
  
"Princess! Are you all right? That was a very hard fall, you know."  
  
Daisy reassured the young toad that she would be fine. Immediately she opened a door to the stairs and walked up to the third. Daisy thought about entering the Clock, but she didn't feel up to such an aerobic adventure.  
  
Instead, she decided to walk back down to the second floor and go snowboarding. On her way, she accidentally tripped and rolled down the staircase, only to hit something coming up the other way. It was Wario.  
  
"Watch where you're goin', why don't ya? It's bad enough with Peach in the palace..." Wario grumbled as he stepped over Daisy.  
  
"Well that was nice!!" She yelled back, now in a really bad mood.  
  
"Forget it. Who needs something to do, anyway?"  
  
Daisy walked down another floor and barged through the front door and into the courtyard. Just down the road, the sun was beginning to set.  
  
"Hee hee! Mario, what about this one?"  
  
Peach held up a short, plaid dress in her favorite color: pink.  
  
"Hmm...I don't think so. In fact, none of these really look suitable. What about wearing your regular dress?"  
  
Daisy pulled out another dress from her closet. It was exactly the same as the one she was wearing, except in red.  
  
"Mario?" "Yeah?" "Can you wait outside?" "Uh..."  
  
Mario blushed and left the room, yelling back in on his way out.  
  
"I'll wait for you in the courtyard."  
  
He knew it would take another hour until she was ready to go.  
  
As Mario walked out into the courtyard, he spotted Daisy sitting on a rock by the bridge. She appeared to be daydreaming. Suddenly, three boos popped out of nowhere and began circling her, snickering to themselves.  
  
"Daisy! Watch out!"  
  
Daisy looked up at Mario, who began running towards her. The boos snickered even more.  
  
"Mario, what's wrong with you?" "Boos...they're all around you!"  
  
Five more boos popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Daisy!" "Mario, calm down. I know they're here. They're just comforting me with their stories, that's all." "Uh huh. Sorry about that. Are you coming down for the Valentine's fireworks tonight?" "Nuh uh. I don't have anyone to go with. I was going to ask someone, but they're going with someone else." "Who? If I find out that somebody would rather go with another girl than you, then---" "Mario." "What?" "I was going to ask you."  
  
Daisy wandered off , back to the castle. The boos followed her, telling jokes and making fun of Mario. They seemed to cheer Daisy up as she walked into the palace once more.  
  
"Mario! Mario! I'm ready!!"  
  
Peach came running out of the palace, not noticing poor Daisy. She wore a red dress and had a red bow in her hair. She was holding a black purse, and had put on a fresh coat of lipstick (though she also had the stick in her purse).  
  
"Peach! You look stunning! Are you ready to go, then?"  
  
"Of course! Let's go!"  
  
Mario took Peach's arm and lead her down the road, off towards the lake.  
  
Meanwhile, Daisy sulked through the palace. Most of the inhabitants, even the toadstools, had left for the fireworks. Daisy doubted anyone would still be here.  
  
She bid farewell to the boos, and made her way back to her room. It seemed like hours before she was back on her bed.  
  
sigh "What am I to do while they're gone?" Daisy asked herself. After a few moments, she decided to turn in early for bed.  
  
As she was turning down her covers, Daisy noticed a slip of paper lodged in the trap door. It had to be today's mail, because only the Lakitu who delivered the mail could possibly know where Daisy's room was. She opened the envelope, and out dropped a card and a shower of red and pink glitter.  
  
The letter read:  
  
Daisy, I don't have anyone to hang out with tonight. Will you go to the lake with me?  
  
Love, Yoshi  
  
PS: Mario wrote this for me when we played sherades. See you tonight!! PPS: Mario speaking. Isn't this so cute! (mocks Daisy)  
  
Daisy looked up from the letter. She was a little...shocked, to say the least.  
  
"Awww...how sweet. I guess I do have a date to the fireworks after all."  
  
Daisy quickly slipped into a deep purple dress and tied a red ribbon around her hair. A few strands dangled down, oblivious to the quickly hardening hair spray.  
  
"Yoshi!!"  
  
Daisy poked her head above the trap door. Standing on the roof, colored bright pink and wearing a purple bow tie was Yoshi. He sang excitedly.  
  
"wah! Wah wah wah wah wah! Yoshi!"  
  
Daisy chuckled under her breath and bent down until she was face to face with the pink dinosaur. He immediately jumped into Daisy's outstretched arms, and licked her face repeatedly.  
  
"Yoshi!!"  
  
Daisy smiled and gave Yoshi a quick kiss on the nose. He may be a dinosaur, but no one could admit he wasn't cute.  
  
"Well, Yoshi, shall we go, then?"  
  
Yoshi chattered as Daisy walked to the edge of the roof. She picked up her purple umbrella and jumped off, holding Yoshi tight in her grasp. Once they had reached the ground, Daisy placed Yoshi on the grass and he lead her down the cobblestone path.  
  
"Hey Daisy! I didn't know you hated humans that much. I guess it can't be helped! Hah hah!"  
  
Wario and Waluigi appeared behind Daisy and began pulling on her hair. She slapped them both right in the face.  
  
"Stop it! Yoshi was bored, so I said I would go with him. It doesn't seem like you two have a date yet."  
  
"We don't! Who would want to go to a mushy Valentine's Day outing anyway?"  
  
"Obviously you."  
  
"We're just going for the pranks. Don't mind us."  
  
"Well, Wario, have a wonderful time with your gay date."  
  
Daisy laughed, picked up Yoshi, and ran towards the lake before either Wario or Waluigi could figure out what she'd just said.  
  
As Daisy and Yoshi wandered off towards the lake, they passed a couple who were kissing in the bushes. Daisy thought it might be Toad and someone, but she couldn't be sure.  
  
"Wah! Yoshi Yoshi wah!"  
  
Daisy looked down at Yoshi. He was pointing and jumping up at down.  
  
"What is it, Yoshi? Did you see the sweet couple?"  
  
"WAH!"  
  
Yoshi grabbed a stick and drew a picture of Mario and Peach kissing at the castle.  
  
"Hee hee! Yoshi, you're so funny!"  
  
Daisy and Yoshi continued on their walk, eventually coming to sit by the lake. The fireworks had just about started.  
  
The bright yelloes, greens, purples, pinks, reds, and blues lit up the sky. Daisy could see Mario and Peach a little ways round the lake, talking about Peach's makeup under the moonlight.  
  
Daisy had an enjoyable night, sitting with Yoshi, watching the fireworks. She began to tell him fairy tales, and soon enough, he dropped off to sleep. Daisy carried him back to the palace, laid him on the front porch (along with a pillow and a blanket) and set off to bed herself.  
  
Daisy walked sleepishly back to her room. To her surprise, she found Mario sitting on her bed, his hat and shoes slung across the other side of the room.  
  
"Daisy, I've been here a while. You shouldn't keep me waiting so long, though it doesn't matter. We've got to talk about the whole 'dumping Peach' issue"  
  
"AGH!"  
  
Daisy woke up, panting and sweating. She looked at her clock. 9:00 in the morning. Whew. She ran downstairs, burst into Peach's room, and came upon Mario teaching Peach how to play Pokemon cards.  
  
"AGH!"  
  
Daisy woke up, panting and sweating even more this time. She hoped that this wasn't another dream. She looked at the clock. 10:00 in the morning. The palace doctor stood over her with his spectacles staring Daisy in the face.  
  
"My, my, Daisy...Are you alright? It seems you have a very high fever. 104 degrees, to be exact. You should stay in bed.  
  
"Stay in bed? Are you crazy doc? No way!"  
  
Daisy jumped out of bed and slid down to the First Floor. Daisy sat on the railing in a short summer dress. A golf bag lay at her feet.  
  
"Are you guys going golfing?"  
  
"Sure...but shouldn't you be in bed? The doctor told me you had a 104 degree fever!"  
  
"Screw the fever. I don't care. Hold up – I'll go and get my golfing stuff ready!"  
  
"But--"  
  
Peach lost her chance as Daisy sped up the stairs. Within five minutes, she was back down again in a t-shirt, shorts, and a visor. Daisy carried her own yellow golf bag.  
  
"Yay! We're going golfing, we're going golfing!"  
  
"Daisy!" Peach sighed. Immediately Mario came speeding down the stair-rail wearing a hawaian shirt and sunglasses. He looked pretty freaky.  
  
"So, Peach, are you ready to go out?" Mario asked, not noticing that Daisy was there.  
  
"Yep! All ready to go, Mario!!" Daisy yelled, stepping in front of Peach.  
  
"Well—AGH!" Mario screeched. "What are YOU doing here, Daisy?"  
  
"I'm going golfing with you!"  
  
"But—The fever!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I'll be fine with you, right?" Daisy asked, hanging on to Mario's left arm.  
  
"Hey, you, taking my man!" Peach said, grabbing Mario's other arm.  
  
"Girls, girls, I know I'm a pimp, but--"  
  
Mario fell face down on the ground as Daisy and Peach dropped their stuff (including Mario's arm) Daisy began to circle Peach, grinning the whole time.  
  
"So, you wanna go?"  
  
"Go where? The ice-cream store?"  
  
"Go fight, you idiot."  
  
"But I can't fight. I don't know how."  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"GIRLS!" Mario yelled as he barged in. "How about we solve this through some good, old fashioned skating."  
  
"Skating? You mean Ice Hockey? All right, let's go at it!" cheered Daisy.  
  
"No." said Mario.  
  
"Then it's gotta be a figure skating contest!" said Peach. "The graceful moves, jumps, and spins. Ahh..."  
  
"No. Not that either."  
  
"Then what?!" asked Peach and Daisy at the same time.  
  
"We're going to go find the Party Cube and have a round with Mr. Blizzard's Brigade!"  
  
"Ooooh, fun! What's the prize?" asked Peach.  
  
"It's a long-term gift. And a surprise. You'll find out sometime."  
  
Daisy and Peach glared at each other and ran off into the woods to find the part cube. Mario was left with all of their golf gear to carry.  
  
Soon enough, Mario reached the Party Cube and the eagerly waiting Peach and Daisy. They jumped in, and the game began. A huge lake lay before them, and Peach and Daisy appeared in ice skates.  
  
"Let the fun begin!"  
  
Suddenly twelve huge snowballs rolled down the hill and jumped up to form snowmen. Immediately the snowmen began throwing slush balls at Daisy and Peach. The air grew thin and really cold, and Peach almost got frozen on the first round.  
  
"Hah hah! You're gonna LOSE!" yelled Daisy.  
  
"Nah uh, watch this!" Peach jumped up and did a triple twirl in the air, landing gracefully on the shining ice.  
  
"I got an even better move!" taunted Daisy, skating up and checking Peach into one of the existing snowmen.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt!"  
  
The game went on for seven minutes or so before Peach was cornered between two of the slush balls. She ducked and winced, not even having time to make a spin jump before she was frozen solid in a block of ice.  
  
"Yay! I won, I won, I won, hah ha!"  
  
Daisy skated around the lake backwards, jumping over Peach's frozen figure. After a few seconds, Daisy, Peach, and Mario were ejected from the Party Cube onto a some thorny brush. Peach got a bit scraped up, but other than that they were fine.  
  
"So, what did I win?" asked Daisy as Peach wailed in the background.  
  
"You'll find out in a few days time. Anyway, weren't we going to play golf?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think Peach is in the mood. Beside, it's afternoon break time. I usually go swimming at the lake."  
  
"Alright, why don't you go ahead. I'll drop the golf stuff off at the Congo Jungle course. We can pick it up again later. See ya!"  
  
Daisy smiled and ran off to the lake as Mario helped Peach out of the thorn bush. As she arrived at the lake, Daisy noticed that most of the toadstools were on afternoon break there as well. The beach was full of little mushroom retainers playing in the sand. Daisy swore she could even see Yoshi, buried neck-deep in a sand castle.  
  
"Ahh, this is the life. I could relax here all day."  
  
Daisy took off her golfing outfit, revealing a bright yellow bikini underneath. Holding a purple pair of goggles, she went walking off towards the lake, leaving her stuff under a beach umbrella. She loved to come to the beach and go swimming; Mario swore once that she must be a fish. Or a mermaid.  
  
When the winds of summer blow through this old town And the children come out to play, When the shadows of the past Are lost in deep slumber, And the sky is filled with sun...  
  
I will walk through faded waters Just to hear your voice once again And I will climb through cursed mountains If I can only see you again  
  
When the nights are young And the valleys deep I will sing across the plains  
  
Please, oh come to me Please, oh come to me, For the stars flow through my veins.  
  
Daisy sang as she made her way down the beach. Everyone started to look at her, and she blushed a deep red.  
  
"oops! Sorry!" Daisy yelled sheepishly as she dived into the lake. Below the surface was a whole different world comepared to anywhere else in the Mushroom Kingdom. Fish weaved in and out of net-like moss, and the water was musty green. Occasionally Oceanic Retainers swam by, looking like Toadstool mermaids. Usually the retainers would stop and speak to Daisy, but they were currently quite busy, it seemed.  
  
Running out of air, Daisy made for the surface. She took a huge gulp of air before going back underwater. She swam around for about a half-hour, and then decided to tan on the beach. The day was getting really, really hot, and sun was beating down worse than ever with global warming on the rise. 


End file.
